


Don't Fall For Me

by Remianly



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin/Arthur - Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canon Era, Enchanted!Arthur, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Sad Ending, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Unhappy Ending, the sequel has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remianly/pseuds/Remianly
Summary: Arthur's enchanted and there's two-sided unrequited love, in which a lot of things stop or almost... And it all starts with a very literal sparkling Merlin.





	1. Stop Sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Merthur fanfic. I just had this sudden idea spring into my head and it just kept pestering me to write it down, so here goes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Merlin started sparkling in Arthur's eyes, Arthur knew he had to be enchanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta-ed. I'm not even sure what that means. This was also done without a proper editor, so don't cringe too much. Umm... Season 3 Episode 11 spoilers. And... Go Merthur!

There was something wrong with Merlin. Or maybe it was Arthur. Either way, there was definitely something wrong because Merlin - the bright idiot - was literally sparkling. And Arthur seems to be the only one who noticed. 

"Arthur!" Merlin snapped. When did he get so close?

"What?" Arthur responded lamely. Merlin was leaning into his personal space with his arm crossed and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Is there something wrong? You've been staring in my general location, but it doesn't seem like you're actually looking at me," Merlin asked, voice adorably concerned. Wait, adorably? "And just now, I think you were waving around my head." It was then that Arthur registered his attempts of warding off the glitter that kept hovering around his manservant. And Merlin didn't look the least bit grateful for the gesture. The ingrate! And he just kept stupidly standing there, sparkling and staring at Arthur like the _prince_ was the one who was sparkling.

"Merlin. Will you _please_ stop _sparkling_?" Arthur blurted out. Okay, so he wasn't exactly the most clear-headed prince in all of Camelot that morning, considering he was distracted by his sparkling manservant. The look Merlin gave Arthur was something he should be sent to the stalks for disrespecting the crowned prince of Camelot. Then again, Merlin's dictionary was lacking so many highly conceptual words that it couldn't possibly fit "Respect" in there.

His eyebrows were drawn together in confusion, as he tilted his head to the side with a frown. "I'm sorry?" Merlin replied, annoyingly sparkly. 

Arthur huffed. "You should be!" Now, even the prince doesn't know what to make of himself.

"Arthur, maybe we should take you to Gaius," Merlin suggested reaching to touch his arm. "To see if everything is in order up there."

Just when Arthur was considering Merlin's idea, he realized what the fool meant. "Merlin, you can't speak to me that way." 

"You know you wouldn't have it any other way," he retorted with a grin as he began dragging Arthur by the sleeve to the Physician's Chambers, sparkling even more as he spoke.

* * *

 

"I think there's something wrong with my eyes," Arthur said as Gaius began inspecting his head for anything that seemed out of order. "Or Merlin."

Gaius paused, half raising his eyebrow to it's full potential. "What do you see, sire?"

"I see a sparkling Merlin," Arthur said as he watched the eyebrow inch higher. "Only Merlin."

The eyebrow stopped abruptly (Arthur didn't even know eyebrows could do that), bringing the prince's focus back to the royal physician. "When did this begin?" Gaius asked as he sat down in front of his patient.

"Since this morning. When he threw open the curtains. It was like he was  _brighter_  than the  _sun_." 

Merlin gave a flinch of surprise next to the two. "Gaius, what do you think this means? It's not me, is it? It's just him, right?" Merlin questioned with annoying worry.

"You're not sparkling to me, so I assume only sorcery can explain this one," Gaius sighed. Seeing how Arthur tensed, he added, "But it seems very harmless. Can you recall anything strange happening recently?"

Arthur gave a frown as he dug through his memories, silently complaining about why it just _had_ to be Merlin. He could probably lived with his father sparkling, though Uther wouldn't take anything of relating to sorcery kindly. "Yesterday, Merlin and I went on a hunt with some knights."

That seemed to trigger Merlin's memories, since he gave a jolt. "I remember! We got lost!"

"We did not! We merely unintentionally separated from the knights for a short period of time," the prince stated.

"And you threw handfuls of flowers at me, while teasing me about being a girl!"

"Because you wouldn't stop complaining about being lost!" Arthur said. "And I thought Gaius could use the flowers for his... _stuff_." Arthur motioned vaguely at the potions.

"Do you still have them?"

"I think so, here, let me get it." Merlin got up to go to his rooms, and Arthur silently noted that Merlin keeps the flowers Arthur gave him.

Gaius turned back to Arthur. "I think, in the mean time, sire, you should take this." Gaius handed Arthur a small vile. "It's a draft that should help with general sight problems. I doubt it will help with anything magical though."

"Thank you, Gaius." Arthur left the physician and his apprentice to their research and headed to the training grounds to practice with the knights.

* * *

 Arthur liked the heat of the sun during the cool morning air. It helped him focus during individual sparring with the knights. Leon injured himself during the hunt yesterday. It was obvious from the way he was favoring his left side, leaving the right exposed. Just as Arthur meant to trip the knight, a glint caught his attention from the distance, momentarily distracting him. Leon struck Arthur in the arm, giving the prince little time to shield.

Arthur yelped at the sudden pain as his right hand flew to cover his left upper arm. It didn't feel to be a serious injury but it had been ages since one of his knights actually managed a good blow against Arthur that the pain still rippled.

"Arthur!" Merlin called from the distance just as Arthur dropped to one knee from the force of the blow. 

"I'm sorry, sire!" Leon dropped to his knees. "I thought you would've parried that!"

"It's fine. I was just momentarily distracted." Arthur glared at Merlin who had ran to them, face furrowed with worry.

As if hearing that, Merlin smiled too brightly. "We still haven't found the flower, but you're going to have to see Gaius again anyway with your arm like that." He pulled at Arthur to stand and dragged him by the arm to Gaius's chambers for the second time that day. Athur couldn't help but notice how the places Merlin touched him were strangely heating up. Before Arthur could say anything about it, they had arrived.

"He got hit in the arm by Leon's sword," Merlin smiled brightly to Gaius.

"Right. Of course," the old man sighed. Gaius beckoned for the prince to sit. "How are the sparkles, sire?" he asked as he rolled up Arthur's sleeve.

Arthur hadn't noticed until Gaius mentioned it, but Merlin stopped sparkling. "I- he was just sparkling on the fields before Leon struck my arm, but he's not anymore..." Arthur frowned at himself. He must sound like a complete lunatic given the way Gaius's eyebrows kept escalating. 

"I suppose that hit worked wonders." The old man kept probing Arthur's arm. When he stopped poking at the injured area, he said, "You're only left with a bruise. It'll heal in roughly three day's if you leave it alone. Just rest in your rooms in the mean time, and I'll send Merlin up there with a salve. Have him apply it to keep from swelling and soreness."

"Thank you, Gaius."

* * *

He hadn't thought much of it when Merlin said he would apply the salve to Arthur's arm. In fact, Arthur enjoyed the massages to his bruises after a long days work. Why his heart was pounding harder, louder, faster than it had in any battle he'd fought was a mystery to him. Being half naked on his bed with Merlin and his long, thin fingers working at the bruise on his arm shouldn't feel like anything aside from professional business. Hearing his manservant muttering about his injuries should not make him feel light. And when Merlin touches Arthur, it burns. But it's a strange type of burn that you want to get closer to and not far away.

Merlin suddenly stopped moving, causing Arthur large amounts of frustration. "Hey! Why'd you-" Arthur stopped short upon seeing the blushing face of his manservant. Realizing that somewhere along the way Arthur's groans became more erotic than a normal massage should have, Arthur's face began heating up too. Clearing his throat, "I think I can apply the rest of the salve," Arthur said, breaking the awkward silence. He coughed. "You're dismissed for the rest of the afternoon," he finished in one breath.

As if happy to leave, Merlin gave a quick bow and rushed out the room, leaving Arthur and his very confused erection alone. 

"Oh god," Arthur sighed as he fell back into his bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, Chapter one completed! Criticism is happily encouraged! I'd like some help tagging this, so if you have any suggestions in tagging, please feel free to comment.  
> And no, I will not tag it "Trash" for you haters. Just in advance.  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you stick around for Chapter 2!


	2. Stop Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur keeps staring at Merlin. Even after he stopped sparkling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it funny? I hope so. Here goes chapter two...

_There is definitely something wrong with Arthur_ , Merlin thought as he rushed from the prince's chambers, his body trying to keep up with his already racing heart. Merlin had never thought Arthur could make such noises, and now he's pretty sure he'd be happier not knowing certain sides of his other half. Something about Arthur screamed magic, and so far, Merlin didn't like it. 

So by the time he reached Gaius's chambers, he had calmed down and began researching that flower. The search was fruitless by the time Merlin had to deliver Arthur his dinner, only to find that the prince was not in his chambers. Taking this opportunity, Merlin collected the discarded tunics and breeches and rushed to wash them before he could bump into Arthur. Avoiding Arthur seemed appropriate given what had happened earlier that day.

As he passed the training grounds, he saw Gwaine motion at him. He wordlessly mouthed some words that resembled "Help!" or "Save me!".

It seems that Arthur was beating the bad sword habits out of his knights to the point where he forgot about his dinner as well as everyone else's. Now, Merlin must choose between saving the poor knights and doing Arthur's laundry. With a sigh, he rushed to the fields. As the figurative knight in dusty leather flew in to save the actual knights from a sore night's rest, he accidentally stepped on one of Arthur's tunic's, tripping himself into the soil and spilling half of Arthur's wardrobe into a very conveniently located mud puddle.

It wasn't what Merlin was going for, but it seemed to have the same effect: Arthur immediately rushed to Merlin, probably to see if his manservant still had any sense left after that fall.

"I'm fine, Arthur. I'm more worried about your laundry." He sat up and began gathering the even dirtier laundry into his arms. Before Arthur could say anymore, Merlin reminded him of his cooling dinner in his chambers.

"Forget about the dinner and clothes, we have to get you to Gaius right away!" Before Merlin could object, Arthur heroically lifted Merlin into a princess hold! As Arthur rushed towards Gaius's chambers for the third time that day, Merlin peered over Arthur's shoulder to find a group of snickering knights making teasing motions at the pair and two servants picking up half of Arthur's wardrobe.

"Great," Merlin muttered. 

* * *

Since then, Arthur has been strangely attentive. 

1\. After dinner, Arthur gave Merlin a small piece of Pendragon red cloth lined with gold thread. 

"This is?" Merlin held it up.

"A present," Arthur said, silently adding 'you idiot'.

"Do I want to know why?" 

"You stained your little scarf thing today in the mud. I had the royal tailors make one for you," Arthur said simply as he walked to his desk with papers he needed to look over for the next morning. Merlin followed him.

"I- Well- You-" Merlin stuttered before he remembered the correct way to express gratitude. He ran his fingers over the silky fabric and smiled. The fabric was too fine for someone of Merlin's standings. He would probably never wear it and just have it in display in his rooms. "Thank you, sire." He glanced up and met his prince's eyes, startled by the intensity in his gaze. Merlin didn't know how much time passed with them staring at each other like that. "Is there something on my face?" He asked, patting his profile. "Am I still sparkling?"

"No..." Arthur said quietly. He leaned in a bit closer to Merlin. For a moment Merlin didn't understand what was happening. 

Then he had an idea and wrapped his arms around Arthur's built frame. He was sure Arthur was going for a hug, but then Arthur jolted in surprise at the motion before settling into the awkward embrace.

"You're not very good at hugging," Merlin laughed.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said as his arms tightened around Merlin. Merlin smiled and tucked his face into the crook of Arthur's neck feeling Arthur's strong hands run up and down Merlin's back. He breathed in Arthur's scent, a mixture of afternoon dust and sweat with wine and pork lingering in his hair.

They stood there awkward but strangely comfortable in each others arms. Merlin nearly fell asleep standing and swaying in Arthur's arms to the steady rhythm of their breathing before there was a knock at the door and he and Arthur separated. A servant came in and asked for the papers Arthur was asked to look over. When the servant left, Merlin set out to do his evening chores as Arthur looked over the papers again.

"I guess, I'll just go now," Merlin said, awkwardly gesturing to the door. He's stayed far too late, to the point where one could actually call him a proper servant now that he finished his tasks in Arthur's rooms.

Arthur jolted up from his papers abruptly. "No, stay."

Merlin stopped in his tracks to the door. "Arthur?" 

"Stay for a little longer." Arthur said, gaze unwavering. Disturbingly unwavering.

He thought longingly of his not-that-great-but-still-nice-to-collapse-in-at-the-end-of-a-long-day bed. "Yes, sire," Merlin sighed.

 

2\. He keeps staring.

Arthur pulled out a chair beside his work table for Merlin, and Merlin went to sit in it. He tried to busy himself looking at the tax papers and harvest papers at the same time, blatantly aware of a burning gaze piercing through him, making him feel irrationally naked. 

"Arthur?"

"Hmm?" came an immediate response.

"Umm." Merlin didn't know how to phrase it. "Can you stop staring at me?" He supposed that wasn't the best way to go about it. "If there's anything wrong with my face, I'd be happy to fix the distraction!" he added hastily.

"Merlin, I'm afraid your face is already as perfect as it will ever get, and your entire being couldn't get less distracting if you tried," Arthur huffed and leaned back in his chair.

Merlin's mouth fell open in surprise. He didn't know whether that was a compliment or an insult, but Arthur just kept staring.

 

3\. He thanked him.

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur said out of no where the next morning. Merlin lifted a hand to his forehead to check for signs of fever. "For dressing me everyday," he added in a more annoyed tone.

It was rare that Arthur thanked Merlin for anything, especially for something as insignificant as doing his manservant duties, which he usually neglected anyway. So what else could he do but plaster a silly smile in response to his fluttering heart? But instead of smiling back, Arthur just stared at Merlin. Or more specifically, his lips. Suddenly, Arthur's focus shot back to his manservant. He gave a small smile and rushed out to his morning practice, completely forgetting about his breakfast. 

 

Merlin headed to muck out the stables and to tend to Arthur's horses before his mind could register the weight of what exactly just happened. But when he got there, there were servants who were already doing his tasks for him.

As Merlin approached, one of the stable boys greeted him. "Prince Arthur instructed us to prepare horses for a hunt today."

Merlin frowned. "He didn't mention that at all."

"His royal highness has put someone else in charge of your tasks for today, so you can go without worrying."

Merlin's frown deepened. "Now that, he definitely didn't mention. Are you sure this is the right prince? Because the prat- I mean Prince I know would never do that."

The stable boys gave a small smile before leaving Merlin alone with two horses prepared for an afternoon hunt and freshly mucked stables. Merlin sped to the fields immediately to find Arthur. When the knights told him Arthur had just left to his chambers, he heaved a sigh.

Sir Gwaine swung an arm around his distressed friend. "I heard you and your prince are going on a private hunt today," Gwaine teased. Merlin frowned at that. "What? I'm just observing the intimate relationship between you two."

"Drop it, Gwaine." Merlin brushed his arm off, turning heels.

"Treat him well, Merlin~" Gwaine called out with a ring of mockery as Merlin stormed off the fields.

Turning a corner on one of the corridors, Merlin practically collided with someone built like a knight and was knocked backwards. A hand swoops in to save his bum from a hard thud, and Merlin turns to see Lancelot. 

"What's the hurry my friend?" Lancelot smiles that knightly smile that knights... smile.

Merlin couldn't return the expression with anything outside a sigh. "Arthur is being weird again. I think it's magic. Not sure what, yet."

At the mention of Arthur, Lancelot's light expression transformed to guilt.

"Lancelot?"

"Merlin, I love Gwen." He suddenly sprang the confession onto the warlock as if he were confessing to the maid herself. "And I know Arthur feels something too." For some reason, Merlin's heart squeezed to that statement. "Lately, I agree he has been acting strange."

"Stranger than usual," Merlin interjected to lighten the mood.

"Yes..." He cupped Merlin's left shoulder. "Will you ask to see if I still have a chance?"

"A chance?"

"I'll not fight Arthur for Gwen. It's clear that Arthur and Gwen have feelings for each other-" and there goes Merlin's heart again "-I will back off immediately. But I think if I still have a chance, I'd like to take it." Lancelot grabbed Merlin's hands. "Please tell me if I have a chance."

"Lancelot, I-"

"MERLIN!!" Arthur's voice carried from across the hall like thunder. Lancelot immediately let go of Merlin's hands as Arthur stomped down towards the pair. "Why are you still loitering around? We have a hunt to go on," the prat said with a glare darting between the two friends.

"If you'll excuse me, sire, Merlin." Lancelot gave a small bow and pleading smile before disappearing around the corner.

Turning back to Arthur, "You never told me about any _afternoon_ _hunts_!" Merlin exclaimed.

"What were you two talking about?" Arthur asked darkly with a glint in his eyes of a predator.

"What?" Merlin asked dumbly knowing exactly what Arthur was asking. Arthur frowned and turned around, heading to the stables.

"Never mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Any tags in mind so far? Help.


	3. Stop Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin keeps falling and Arthur doesn't understand why he cares more than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow. It's like my inner poet outed itself for this chapter... I think this was much better written than the first two, don't you, potential editors?

First it was in the practice field. The idiot actually rushed out with arm fulls of laundry and trips over his own feet! Hasn't anyone ever taught him how to use a basket?!

Then it was Lancelot. Arthur was waiting for Merlin to come to his chambers when he glanced out the window to see Merlin collide with Lancelot from across the courtyard. And Lancelot actually caught Merlin's slim waist with one strong arm, which flared Arthur into a dash out his room. Of course this mysterious anger is caused by Merlin's ability to be consistently late. It had nothing at all to do with Lancelot or the fact that he should keep him hands to himself ~~and anybody who was not Arthur's bloody beautiful manservant~~! 

Then it was on the ~~date~~ private hunting trip when he tripped over a root, while setting out the blanket. Right after Arthur said, "Merlin, you look _lovely_ today."

To which he replied, after an exaggerated coughing fit, "Arthur? I look like this everyday, in case you hadn't noticed me wearing the same clothes everyday."

"Then you look lovely everyday!" Arthur snaps back, not wanting his compliment to be dismissed so easily.

But Merlin only laughed at that. "Sire, just last week, you told me I was stupid as well as ugly," he retorted, dusting off his pants from falling all day.

Each time Merlin fell, it was like Arthur's heart was plummeting deeper and deeper. Especially when he was falling into the arms of someone else. Honestly, Arthur knew his manservant was almost completely hopeless, being the clumsy idiot he was. Normally, it wasn't this bad. Or if it was, Arthur never really noticed. Which was becoming somewhat of a thing lately, noticing Merlin and all.

"Arthur, why is there a picnic blanket with throw pillows and packed food?" Merlin asked stupidly after spreading out the blanket.

Did he have to spell everything out for him? "Because _Merlin_ ," Arthur cooed with more fondness than he intended, "We're having a picnic." And he promptly sprawled his royal self on the blanket, crossing his legs and tucking his arms underneath his head.

Merlin's eyebrows furrowed. "I thought this was a hunt?" Merlin looked around just to be sure.

"Merlin?" 

"Yes, sire?"

"Shut up and feed me a grape." Despite the obvious confusion written on his face, Merlin did as he was asked and hung a grape over Arthur's mouth. Arthur took it, accidentally-on purpose licking Merlin's fingers along the way. 

Merlin jolted his hand away in surprise. "Arthur!" but he lost balance and fell backwards off the blanket. 

Arthur sat up quickly and caught Merlin's wrist, yanking him back towards the prince. Unfortunately, Arthur misjudged the force and they both fell backwards, landing on the blanket.

"Ow," Merlin rubbed his wrist while sprawled across Arthur's chest. 

"Sorry, does it hurt?" Arthur reached out to grab Merlin's wrist again, but stilled at a huff of Merlin's breath against his arm. 

When Merlin turned his head to look at Arthur, asking to see if the prince was hurt, his blue eyes held something that made Arthur's heart flutter. Then Merlin's eyes widened, and he immediately scrambled backwards off of Arthur. And the prince was too dazed to do anything.

"How's your father?" Merlin asked suddenly, reeling Arthur back to their private hunt. Arthur looked at his servant who was looking away, still rubbing his wrist.

He had gone visiting his father a few times since Morgana left. Each time he left with a heavier heart. He was never used to seeing his father so weakened, so broken. It was strange. Arthur let a heavy sigh escape him.

"Not good?"

"Worse." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing you _can_ do Arthur," Merlin said softly, finally meeting Arthur's eyes.

"If nothing happens, he won't ever recover!" Arthur let out a frustrated huff.

"He can't be the king forever." Merlin paused and took Arthur's hand. "And you can't be a prince forever either."

This time, the touch isn't what causes his hammering heart to beat faster, it's Merlin's eyes. The words that he expressed through his brilliant blue eyes gripped Arthur's heart relentless. Without thinking, the prince leaned into his manservant and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Merlin, who was too shocked to respond, just froze. When Arthur pressed harder, he yelped in surprise and Arthur's tongue darted into the opening of his lips. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's body and pressed him closer. Finally, Merlin had enough sense to struggle out of Arthur embrace, but nearly toppling them both over.

"Stop falling," Arthur whispered into Merlin's lips as his arms found their place at Merlin's waist again

"Arthur!" Merlin squeaked. Just when Arthur was about to stop Merlin with his lips from saying something stupid again, "What about Gwen?!" he gasped.

Arthur frowned, he hadn't thought of Guinevere in the past two days. "What about her?" he asked, voice low and deep.

Merlin struggled out of Arthur's arms. "When you're king, you can marry her," he pointed out. "Why are you doing this?"

Arthur sat back, dumbfounded. What was Arthur thinking?! Merlin is his manservant! And he's _Merlin_ of all people. Why does his heart keep racing, why does his eyes keep searching, why is his head full of this manservant! Clearly, he had to be delirious. "I don't _know_." Arthur raked a hand through his hair. "It's just- ever since you started _sparkling_ ," he said, waving his hands wildly, "I just- _can't_ get you off my mind." Arthur's eyes met Merlin's.

Merlin who was the only one brave enough to stand up to him, challenge him, insult him, stay with him. This was completely insane. Thinking back over the past few days, Arthur recounted things that Master-Servant relationships should not include. Getting aroused by a simple touch. Caring for the well being of a servant who fell into a puddle. Giving presents. Complimenting. Appreciating in general. Going on a ~~date~~ private hunting trip. And to top it off, they were having lunch alone, in the forest, on a picnic blanket, kissing!! Just like he and Guinevere was only a few days ago. If a blind man were here, he would tell Arthur that the prince was one love confession, a few good shags, and a proposal away from marrying his manservant.

"It's like I _love_ you... or something," he professed. And suddenly everything fell together.

That's what it was. He was in love. It was desire. Attention. Lust. Jealousy. Love. "I love you," he declared again, with more force and certainty. A wide smile etched across his face with this discovery.

Merlin's eyes widened. Arthur felt laughter rumble from inside and leaned in again for another kiss, but Merlin shoved him away. Arthur looked at him, confused and saw a sad expression with a smile that didn't reach his eyes plastered on his manservant's face. Arthur wanted to wipe it off, to ask Merlin why he looked so shattered. To hold him close and put him back together.

"Wha-"

"You're enchanted," Merlin blurted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! There's more to come obviously, if you're interested. I still need help with that tagging thing and if any free editors are willing to sacrifice themselves for me, I'd be happy to accept the offering.


	4. Stop Saying That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's it take to get some appreciation around here? Of course, Merlin should have known it was a love enchantment that explained Arthur's strange kindness. But each time Arthur confessed his fake love, it was like a stab, reminding Merlin that Arthur would never actually appreciate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help.

Merlin wanted to laugh. He also wanted to cry. Not sure which he wanted to dominate his response to Arthur's sudden confession, he gave a small, sad smile.

It all made sense now. The strange flower, strange Arthur, strange treatment. "You're enchanted," Merlin bit out regretfully.

Arthur, clearly not taking rejection well, furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "I don't _feel_ enchanted," he argued like a royal prat he was.

"Arthur, think about it," Merlin reasoned, "You saw me _sparkling_! You haven't been yourself and before all of this, you were in love with _Gwen_!"

Arthur opened his mouth about to say something, but stopped as if something had clicked somewhere in the enchanted prince. It had finally gotten through to him. "Oh god." Merlin tried to look somewhere else. "Oh god." He felt his stomach twist. "We have to find a cure to this."

Merlin stood up. "I think you should take a walk, and come back when your heads more clear. I'll pack everything up in the mean time," Merlin said, proud of his steady voice. In silent agreement, Arthur left without a word. When Merlin was sure he was gone, he slumped against a tree and dropped his head into his arms.

Of course that's what it was. Merlin should have expected as much. For years, standing at Arthur's side selflessly sacrificing himself for the prince, Merlin has been just about as overlooked as the number of times he's saved the prat's life. To the point where he didn't even expected anything remotely close to a 'thank you' from Arthur anymore.

_"Ah Merlin"_

_"How are you?"_

_"Good."_

_"I'm pleased."_

_"Yes. I owe it all to Gaius"_

Maybe somewhere deep in his sub-conscience - the impossibly optimistic part of him - wanted Arthur to look his way once or twice with eyes that actually saw him for who Merlin was.

_"I can't really be seen to be buying drinks for my servant."_

But Merlin knew that it would've been impossible anyway. Even if Arthur became king, Merlin would silently stand by his side forever in the shadows. Merlin sighed and blinked back a few threatening tears.

_"I need a servant I can trust."_

If he ever told Arthur, he would surely hate him. Maybe even send him away. Merlin can't let that happen. Arthur would literally die without him.

_"You're Arthur's servant, nothing more. Otherwise you'd tell him the truth."_

Even if it weren't for destiny, he would still lay his life on the line for Arthur without needing a second thought.

_"I'm just his servant."_

And if that meant living in the shadows forever, then he would.

_"Well... you've been terrible. Really. I mean it, the worst servant I've ever had."_

He hadn't expected anymore. It should have been good enough that Arthur actually remembered his name. He shouldn't have expected anymore. 

_"I'm happy to be your servant, till the day I die."_

But sometimes there were these moments...

_"Alright, I know I'm a prince, so we can't be friends. But if I wasn't a prince..."_

when Arthur would actually look at Merlin and could see half of what he's done...

 _"I'm glad you are here_ ,  _Merlin_."

 _Finally_ he thought. Maybe Arthur had finally noticed Merlin and what he did for him. Seen him, smiled at him, even _thanked_ him! He let out one last shuddering exhale and pushed himself off from leaning against the tree.

His heart kept clenching and he wondered if the flower was affecting him too because if Merlin was completely honest with himself, he was starting to feel stuff for Arthur that was not in his destiny description. And it's all the stupid flower's fault.

* * *

 When Arthur returned, hair wet with cold river water, they rode to Camelot in awkward silence.

When they reached the stables, Arthur cleared his throat and finally spoke. "I'm sorry for what happened. You may have the rest of the day of to research a cure." His gaze fixed on a fascinating rock on the ground as he spoke with regret coating his words.

Merlin smiled, feeling more broken than that morning. "I wish you a good day and a restful night, sire," he forced the formality through their comfortable relationship and watched as Arthur flinched.

"Merlin-" Arthur began but couldn't finish, so Merlin turned and left the prince to his own thoughts.

* * *

"Gaius. Arthur is enchanted. He's in love with me," Merlin sprang onto the old physician upon storming into the physicians chambers and bolting the door.  _A_ _nd if we don't find a cure fast enough, I'm going to fall in love with him too._

Gaius offered a small sympathetic smile. "Good timing, Merlin," he said almost as if he couldn't hear the distress in Merlin's voice. "I found the flower." Merlin's heart skipped beat. "It's called a Gardenia Rose," Gaius tapped the picture in the book, "Generally, it is a flower used to cause minor illusionary effects of the mind. If a nymph, however, touched the flowers, it becomes a magical item that spreads lust, love, and desire between the beholders." He looked up from his books. "I assume you both touched the flowers?"

"Yes," Merlin said, "does it affect both of us?"

Gaius's eyebrows met in a scrunch. "I don't know for sure. The flowers affects are probably weaker against a creature of great magic. This does explain Arthur's strange behavior lately."

"What's the cure?"

"If you can find the same flowers, untouched by the hand of a nymph, and bring it back to me we might be able to brew a potion that can can break this enchantment."

Merlin tried to imagine how it used to be, when Arthur didn't even spare a glance to him. When he was all just a shadow. The castle fool, a village idiot, worst manservant to ever exist. It wrung his heart, but Merlin knew it had to be done. 

Gaius closed the book. "Go rest, my boy. You are far too mentally and physically exhausted right now. Save the energy."

"Gaius, I can get it now," Merlin insisted. "I don't want to see another morning with Arthur pining after me," he joked, but the tone didn't come out right. 

Gaius shook his head. "Sleep, clear your head and sort your feelings. Maybe tomorrow, you'll sound more convincing." The old man pat his back once and gave a push to his rooms.

Merlin ducked his head. "Thank you, Gaius," he whispered.

Just before he bid the night, there was a knock at the door.

"Sire!" Gaius exclaimed. Merlin's heart dropped.

"Gaius," Arthur paused, looking at Merlin's back, "Merlin."

"What brings you here at this time? Are you well?"

"Yes. I was Just hoping to talk with Merlin. If you could give us a moment." Merlin's heart tripped over several beats, never quite managing to steady itself, and began thumping so loudly, it almost deafened him.

Gaius glanced sidelong at Merlin. "If Merlin agrees to it, I will give you some privacy." And like that, it's like Gaius saved Merlin while helping him dig his grave. He couldn't possibly _disagree_.  _Thanks but no thanks your princely highness but I think I'll pass on the talking thing, good night!_

Sighing, Merlin gave a sullen nod at Gaius and in another moment, he and his prince were alone. After several moments of unbearable heart racing silence, Merlin finally built up the courage to look at Arthur's face. The prince was looking at the ground as if lost and defeated. Like Merlin was a battle and everything Arthur had prepared for was lost upon entering. This painful unrequited love that they both felt for each other was painfully eating at Merlin's heart. When Arthur finally opened his mouth to say something, Merlin interrupted him in fear of whatever he was about to say.

"You've been coming here a lot lately, people are going to start thinking you're sick," Merlin didn't know he dug his own grave until Arthur said, 

"Love sick."

Merlin almost looked up but dropped his gaze. "Right, enchanted. Of course." He paused. "We found the cure."

Arthur looked taken aback, like he was restrategizing. "That's... a relief," but Arthur hadn't sounded relieved at all. 

"I'm guessing by the second morning, you wont be pining after me any more," Merlin forced an empty laugh.

Arthur finally looked up and met Merlin's eyes. Something that they've been avoiding since that afternoon spark. He began walking towards the warlock with more purpose. When their toes were barely touching, Arthur took Merlin's hands.

"Sire-"

"Merlin," Arthur said, silencing the warlock. "I love you." Merlin's heart began swelling with emotions: Happiness, sadness, fear, hope, disappointment.

He almost forgot to breath. "No, You're enchanted, you're not in your right-"

"Yes, I love you." Arthur brought Merlin's hand and pressed it over his heart. "I - if I'm enchanted, I probably won't mind... if it's with you." Merlin was terrified of the rapid beats of Arthur's heart from under his fingers.

Merlin shook he head. "Arthur, think about this-"

"I have! I've never felt like this before. Not even with Guinevere."

"That's because you're enchanted!" Merlin tried to pull his hand away but Arthur kept it locked in place.

"I feel happy with you. Gaius said that this isn't harmless. I think - if it's you - I trust you," He gave Merlin's hand's a squeeze, "I feel happy and it's not harmful. And I think you're beginning to want this too." Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand again but it felt more like his heart with each word.

Merlin shoved Arthur away. "No, stop saying that." Arthur stepped back.

"Stop fighting! I love you. I feel like my heart is going to burst when you make that happy-sad-sacrificial face, and I just want both of us to be happy!"

"This is fake happiness!"

"I'm ok with that! If it's you."

The words 'if it's you' kept running through his head. "Stop saying that."

"Merlin-"

"Stop! I'm going to get a cure for us. You are not in your right mind! Go home, Arthur." Merlin turned on his heels to his rooms and slammed the door. In the safe vicinity of his room, he fell into his bed and curled up.

After moments of silence, Merlin thought Arthur had left until a whisper passed right outside the door. "When you get the cure, and I still feel the same way, you can't say no." After several footsteps with the slamming of the doors, Merlin finally relaxed.

"Stop saying that," he whispered to the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though, editing is a pain.


	5. Stop Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur chases after Merlin when he finds out that Merlin had gone to find the cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry! I meant to get this posted two weeks ago when I had completed it, but I had to run it by my editors! Anyway, it's super late, but please enjoy anyway!

Arthur didn't understand why Merlin kept resisting. To the prince, it seemed like a great idea. The enchantment wasn't meant to be harmful. After all, it was Merlin he was in love with. Merlin, the always-do-what’s-right guy. He wouldn't have to worry about being taken advantage of and he'd be happy. When he's with Merlin, he feels a happiness he's never felt before, not even with Guinevere. And even if that was just the enchantment, he didn’t mind the overwhelming happiness. Arthur knew by now that Merlin felt something for him in return but it wasn't until Arthur saw Merlin’s face before he stormed out heading for his rooms that he finally understood. 

It's wasn't that he didn't want Arthur. It was that he didn't want to be with Arthur because of a false love. So they' were both suffering an unrequited love for the other. One who loved with false pretense and one who truly loved.

Finally understanding, Arthur gave up his pursuit for the night in the hope of more luck tomorrow.

*** 

Arthur woke the next day to an unexpected face hovering over him. The very fact that the person was not his lovely manservant took Arthur by surprise. "George! Why're you here?! Where's Merlin?!"

The man frowned. "He has requested for me to offer my services to you in his stead. It seems he is running an urgent errand for Gaius at the moment,." George supplied helpfully. But before he could officially force Arthur’s breakfast buffet down his throat, the prince was already out the door heading for Gaius’ chambers.

Just as Arthur reached for the door, Gaius burst out with a look of utmost urgency on his face. The likely unexpected sight of the crown prince at his chamber door seemed to give him a fright causing the old man to almost double over.

"Sire!" Gaius breathed.

"Gaius!" Arthur said, equally surprised. 

"It's Merlin!" he said and Arthur felt like his heart dropped off a cliff.

Arthur grabbed both of the physician’s arms. "Merlin! What's happened to him?" Arthur asked, waiting for Gaius to catch his breath.

"He went to retrieve the Gardenia Rose earlier this morning but I’ve now just read that you have to uproot the flower as opposed to simply plucking it. Knowing Merlin, he's probably only going to pick one off the bush." Gaius stopped to think. "You know where he's headed. Could you go after him to make sure he does everything correctly? He left just after sunrise."

"I understand, Gaius. I will catch up to Merlin and ensure he retrieves the flower correctly. Now I think you should go and take a seat in your chambers. You look like might faint."

"Thank you, sire."

And with that, Arthur dashed for the stables.

 

*** 

They had originally found the flowers about half a  days ride from Camelot but Arthur had been  riding furiously for nearly three hours and he still hadn’t caught sight of Merlin. The idiot was sure eager to be rid of the enchantment,  Arthur thought sulkingly. 

After a few more minutes, he heard the faint sound of hooves beating on the ground ahead. "Merlin!!" Arthur shouted in hopes that the pounding on the ground ahead would slow or even stop.

When it did, Arthur heard Merlin call back. "Arthur?" It seemed like it had been ages since Merlin had actually called Arthur by his given name and Arthur noticed he had missed it. It had taken a lot of correcting before Guinivere would call him by name. The formality had never truly existed between him and Merlin. It had been more a public expectation and one generally relaxed in private.

Arthur rode his horse towards Merlin, who was several hundred paces ahead. "Merlin-"

"What are you doing here?!" Merlin shouted.

Arthur frowned. "Your impudence for your prince is one of a kind." That made Merlin blush. "Gaius sent me with a message. You need to uproot the whole flower bush, not to just pick the flower."

It seemed to take Merlin a moment before he actually comprehended what Arthur was saying. "Right. Thank you, sire. You can go back to the castle now." Merlin gave a slight bow from atop his horse and turned to leave.

Arthur was having none of it and continued to follow Merlin. "I promised Gaius I would make sure you did it right, so I'm afraid we'll have to do this together."

Merlin flinched but kept his gaze forward. He slowed his horse down to a  walk behind Arthur, establishing a clear distance between them that Arthur took for Merlin wanting to show the difference in their status. "Lead the way," Merlin said through gritted teeth, confirming Arthur's fear.

Arthur had wanted to say something during the next half hour of riding but nothing came out when he tired and before he knew it they had arrived in the clearing where Arthur had pick the flowers only days earlier. Merlin began poking at some flowers; to find the right one Arthur supposed. "Merlin-"

"Don’t, Arthur."

Arthur gritted his teeth at his servant's dismissal. "Why? Why do you keep resisting?" Arthur grabbed one of Merlin’s hands and swung him to face his prince. "Stop fighting!" He had intended it to be the start of a passionate speech, but seeing his friend's broken expression stopped Arthur short. "You love me too." he whispered. "Tell me." But Merlin only shut his eyes and shook his head. Arthur slid his grip from Merlin’s wrist to his upper arm and felt Merlin shiver straight to his lower parts. 

Hungry for more, Arthur ran a hand to Merlin’s back, pulled him closer, and whispered in his ear, pleading, "Tell me."

"I- I-" Merlin stuttered. Arthur couldn't wait. He pulled Merlin into a deep affectionate kiss and hoped it conveyed all his feelings.

As he kissed Merlin, he felt an intense sharp pain before he was lost to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! Next chapter is the last, prepare yourself. Also, if you see any problem with the writing that is constructive feedback, please let me know via anything!


	6. Stop It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin knocks Arthur out, retrieves the flower, and saves the day once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I'm so happy! These last two chapters were beta-ed by giventruths (Tumblr) and inspired_being (Livejournal).

Merlin released a shuddering breath as Arthur's body crumpled on top of him. It was terrifying, what an enchantment can do to someone.

***

"Ahh, Merlin!" Gaius peeked from behind his books. "I trust you had a successful trip," he narrowed his eyes at the slumped king leaning against Merlin. "And an eventful one."

Merlin said nothing. He dragged the prince towards the patients' bed, dropping the flowers onto the table as he walked by. Gaius didn't push, and Merlin was glad. He didn't know what to say, or exactly how to feel. The only thing he knew for sure was that he did what he had to do. The right thing. "How soon?" Merlin asked.

"Ideally, it will be done by supper. Have the king fed and he can drink the potion. It will have some drowsiness effects." Gaius looked up. "Merlin, remember that through all that's happened, Arthur does care and value your feelings."

Merlin met his eyes, deep and revealing. He didn't want to think about what would happen after. He didn't want to expect Arthur to keep to his words, and worse: to have Arthur not keeping to his words. He didn't want to anticipate the weeks of awkward exchanges. He most definitely didn't want to have a 'talk'. The talk about regrets and unfortunate incidences and wrong actions. He didn't want to forget about everything. Because, despite constantly refusing and rejecting Arthur, the past few days were the best days he's had in awhile. It was one of the only times he felt appreciated, noticed. Having it all end is this right thing to do, and if he thought of it anymore, he might not be able to go through with it.

Merlin sighed. "I know."

***

Arthur's eyes struggled to focus on his manservant as he finally regained consciousness. "Ughhh..." With a sudden jolt, he yanked on Merlin's neckerchief. "Am I cured?" He asked.

Merlin's surprise faded to a soft sad look. After a long, unbearable pause, "Yes, Gaius had to force the substance down," he laughed dryly.

Arthur stared at Merlin for a moment. Merlin nearly thought Arthur didn't believe him. But then he started laughing, a beaming smile split his face. He yanked Merlin's neckerchief more until he captured his lips. Upon release of the brief kiss, he whispered, "I love you. I still love you, Merlin." Merlin tried not to take notice of the relief in his voice. Arthur couldn't stop grinning.

Merlin let himself fall into a second kiss, tracing the shape of Arthur's smile.

Arthur suddenly pulled away, "See? I told you! Can't say no now, can you?  _ Mer _ lin."

Merlin felt a rumble of laughter in the pit of his stomach despite everything. He just couldn't help adoring the child-like smile plastered on his king's face. "No," he laughed, "But you will have to eat, you must be starving."

Arthur's eye reluctantly left Merlin, in favor of the table of food. "Gods!! Merlin! Are we having a feast?"

"Just for tonight." He smiled.

"You'll be joining me?"

"Yes."

Once seated, Arthur attacked the roast pork first. "Well, we have many things to arrange," he mumbled between bites. So young and carefree. "You can't keep being my servant."

Merlin stilled. "I can't?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Although I can't exactly make you Queen, Co-King doesn't sound very pleasing."

Merlin smiled. "Perhaps assistant king then?"

Arthur laughed rumbled from the pit of his stomach, fresh and real. "No, Merlin. Though consort sounds fantastic." He grinned a sly implying grin, "Merlin, King Arthur's Royal Consort."

Merlin covered his reddening face with a hand.

"Yes, you will have an official title. Perhaps we can have a royal ceremony! I will also have to appoint you a personal servant as well."

Merlin silently listened to Arthur's plans for the future, mesmerized by the unfaltering smile.

"What do you think, Merlin?"

"Whatever my king wishes is my own wish."

Arthur fell silent. "Merlin, you never address me properly." He frowned. "I hope this doesn't start as soon as I appoint you royal consort."

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes and then away. "I'm sorry Arthur. Everything sounds wonderful."

Arthur watched Merlin carefully. "I just want to finish everything as soon as possible, so I can finally have you." He reached over to hold Merlin's hand.

Merlin felt his own heart squeeze. "And I as well." He clenched his fist before finally reaching for the vile hidden in his pocket. "Gaius instructed for me to give you this," he pulled out the vile. "It will help with the side effects of the potion," he quickly added.

Arthur eyed it carefully. "Please tell me it's actually edible."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "It came from Gaius."

Arthur laughed and grabbed the bottle. Merlin watched as Arthur's Adam's apple bob. He drank it in one swift motion, making a gagging sound as he finished. "Oh, that was one of the most horrid substances I have ever consumed." Merlin couldn't help but laugh. "Couldn't you have given it to me before the roasted pork? I could have washed away that aftertaste! Ugh."

Merlin released a breath. "Alright, on to the bed, we don't want you falling asleep here."

As Merlin blew at the candles, he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw his king blissfully buried in layers of blankets. "Stay?"

Merlin hesitated. "Okay." He pulled up a chair beside the bed.

Arthur laughed sleepily. "I meant... for you," he yawned "to sleep here... tonight..."

Merlin waited a few minutes after he was sure the king was asleep. "If you knew..." He didn't let himself finish the thought. He poked the fire before stealing one last glance and silently leaving.

***

Merlin stood in front of the door. Arthur was beyond the door. Arthur was awake now. Arthur was cured. Arthur was waiting for Merlin. Merlin was late. The very fact that he was half an hour late already and no messenger was sent with an urgent message for him left Merlin with a thousand thoughts. Is Arthur going to avoid him now? Is he going to brush off the entire incident? Merlin didn't know, and he didn't have the courage to open the door.

So before he could even think clearly, his hands moved before him.

"Ah, Merlin." Arthur was dressed, sitting at the table of untouched treaties and documents. "Had a good sleep did you?"

So he chose the 'act normal and brush it off' option. "Not really."

"Well seeing as to how you are an hour late," Arthur exaggerated, "I would expect otherwise."

"It was half an hour, actually," Merlin said, ruining Arthur's joke. "You looked like you had a good sleep."

"Yes, actually, feels like I slept for days."

The days when Arthur was enchanted. Merlin took a deep painful breath. He didn't want to act normal and pretend nothing happened. At most, Arthur could give him a proper rejection. "Do you have anything you'd like to say to me?" he asked. "Any change of heart?"

Arthur blinked in confusion. "No?"

***

If Arthur noticed Merlin's disappearance, he didn't look in the tavern. For once, Merlin actually went to the tavern. And he drank his mind away. That is until he was pulled away by Lancelot.

"I jus'..." he began for the fifth time. "Wan t' be seen." He hiccuped. "Y'know?"

"Merlin, you're drunk."

"'ithout 'chantments... Jus'... Jus'..."

"I know, I know"

"No!" he tried shoving Lancelot away, "Ev'rthing I do..." he swayed. "For 'im. But he-" Merlin choked and began crying for the third time. "He-"

"Shhh..." Lancelot wrapped his arms around him. "Shhhh."

"'s not fair!" Merlin cried in their embrace.

"Merlin, it's past noon and you're wasted."

"I jus'..."

"Merlin?"

***

When Merlin shot up with a throbbing split head he noticed three things: the sun almost touching the horizon, the medicine, and Gaius waiting.

"Gaius!" Merlin heard himself croak. A sharp pain pierced his head. Everything hurt, his eyes were sore, his voice was gone, his head pounded.

"Merlin, you've been drinking for hours, Lancelot brought you back," Gaius spoke softly. "Sleep now, take this medicine once you wake again."

Merlin suddenly recalled everything. "He treated me nicely! He saw me! He gave me hope, and now- Now! He tosses me aside! At least tell me! Reject me properly! I just-" But his voice crack and tears spilled. "I just."

"Merlin..." Gaius stroked his hair, "Arthur came by and asked for you. He said you didn't show up. Said you were acting weird." Gaius looked in Merlin's eyes. "The enchantment, Merlin. It took his memories."

"Wha-"

"He doesn't remember anything that happened."

It hit him all at once. "Have you told him?"

"No, I thought you might want to tell him yourself."

"Thank you, Gaius." 

Gaius stood to leave but felt a tug on his sleeve. "Merlin?"

"Gaius, I think I'm in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm evil. Don't start using voodoo dolls or whatever, though. I still have to write the sequel.   
> (Sequel) Yep, I will make all of you suffer another months worth of waiting before I finish the sequel with an actual happy ending.   
> Once again, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it enough to stick around for the sequel. If you see any mistakes, please point it out!


End file.
